


An Evening of Intimacy

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, F/M, Intimacy, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-12 21:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13555596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	1. Chapter 1

There was nothing she loved more than going home to Luke at the end of a long day. His strong yet gentle arms encompassing her frame made her feel safe and secure. 

With all of the responsibilities she had on her plate, it could easily become overwhelming, and unfortunately those things never went away, but with Luke she could at least forget her troubles for a while. “What do you have planned for tonight?” He asked, his bearded dimples warming her to the core despite the chill outside. “Anything you can’t put off for a while?”

“I do have a bunch of paperwork I need to get done for work, but other than that just a whole bunch of worrying about things I can’t control.” It was her way; she worried about things before there were things to worry about.

Luke strode across the room, taking her hand in his and swaying back and forth to the sounds of their own hearts beating. “How about you forget the paperwork for tonight and allow me to take your mind off things? I’ve missed you.”

He’d been away on a case for a week; she’d missed him too. “What do you have in mind?” She asked with a sleepy smile. 

Without a word, he led her through their apartment and into the bathroom, dimming the lights and lighting some small candles as he filled up the tub with hot water. He lazily peeled off her clothes as well as his and then sat in the tub, grabbing her hand to pull her into his lap. 

As she settled into the water and let it caress her tired muscles, she heard Luke put some shampoo in his hand. She sighed as he started to massage her scalp, working the soapy liquid into suds. Her eyes closed against the rough palms of his hands, somehow still so soft in this moment. Each pass of his hands through her hair was like its own hug, warming her to her core and bringing her closer and closer toward a dreamless, peaceful sleep. 

He piled her soapy hair on the top of her head and laughed whenever it wouldn’t stay in place. “You wanna wash it out, or should I?” 

“You…” She was practically molded to his body. Her muscles like putty, barely held together into something solid.

Turning around, he dipped his broad shoulders into the water, hissing at the heat of it, before grabbing a cup to gather water, which sluiced over her head and washed the suds away; for a time, her troubles would wash away too. 

By the looks of it, Luke could see that she had no desire to move, so he drained the water, wrapping his arms around her as the chill took over her. After filling it back up, he grabbed a bar of soap and lathered his hands, roughened by years of holding a gun, and ran them over her body. “You look so beautiful.”

There was nothing better than this - she was convinced. Feeling his nimble fingertips massage her skin, hearing his constant whispers of love and approval, breathing in the sweet scent of the lavender shampoo, there was nothing else like it. “You’re not too bad yourself,” she whispered with a giggle.

It was all so innocent, but the intimacy of it all could not be overlooked. As his hands skated over her body, leaving trails of fire in their wake, they began to talk about their days - no malice involved, only a recounting of the day’s events. “Maybe I can get your hair too.”

Reaching to her side, she put a little of the shampoo in her own hand and stretched her arms back, finding his hair and slowly lathering his thick, dark curls. 

For nearly an hour, they sat in the water, waiting until the stinging heat gave way to tepidness. “Should we get out now?” He asked softly. The richness of his voice filling her ears. 

“Only if we have to…”

Luke chuckled, her body rising with his. “We don’t have to do anything, but if we get out, I can grab a nice warm towel, wrap you up, bring you inside and brush your hair before we fall asleep.”

Without even opening her eyes, she turned and kissed him softly. “Am I in heaven? Because that sounds divine.”

He kissed her temple and stood up, leaning her against the wall of the tub. “I’ll be right back.” Five minutes or fifteen minutes later, she wasn’t quite sure, Luke returned with a towel fresh from the dryer and wrapped it around her and lifted her up, carrying her bridal style to their bedroom where he laid her gently on the bed. “Warm enough?”

She nodded and gave him another kiss, watching as his still semi-wet body approached their dresser and picked up a brush. He knew just what to do, taking her hair in stripes and pulling the bristles through delicate knots loosened by bath water. “I’m falling asleep,” she whispered.

Luke replied, “I can see that. You’ve been practically comatose for the last hour and a half.”

“I can’t help it when you play with my hair. I love it when you play with my hair.”

He nuzzled his head into the crook of her neck. “I know you do. That’s why I thought this might be nice. You had a tough day.”

“I did. Thank you though. Right now I can’t find it in myself to care about anything but the way your fingers feel on my temple.”

When he dimmed the lights in their bedroom, she sighed in contentment, his warmth nestling up to her back. “Then how about I just do this until you fall asleep?”

All she could summon was a nod. It was in these small moments that she knew exactly where she belonged and to whom she belonged.


	2. Leisurely Morning

The previous night Y/N had fallen asleep before she knew it. She barely remembered being placed in bed, but the next morning she’d woken up with the fluffy comforter hugging her naked body and an empty space where the man she loved had been. 

On the table in front of her was a steaming cup of coffee made just the way she liked it. She sat up only momentarily to take a sip before sinking back into the softness of their bed and grabbing the book she’d recently been engrossed in - an old classic she’d read many times before.

Soon enough, she found herself lost in the words, engrossed by the pictures they painted and to the point where she was taken by surprise when the mattress dipped and he joined her again. “I have breakfast waiting downstairs, but I can put the pancakes on the griddle for another couple of seconds if you’d like to stay up here and read for a little while longer.”

She really did. It was so rare that the two of them had this time together, no less this kind of relaxed time. 

As she continued to read, Luke’s hands ran smoothly up her body, the tips of his fingers causing shivers to follow in their wake, until his hand found its way between her legs and began to massage her folds ever so slowly. Her eyes scanned the pages while his eyes scanned her - the softness of her curves, the easiness of her breaths and the flush of her skin under his touch.

He knew she was deep in thought; the book she was holding was one she’d read at least once a year, but he couldn’t help where his mouth led him. Her neck was open to his kisses, and he took advantage, grazing his beard up against her smooth skin and tickling her. His lips pecked at her skin and tongue tasted - still flowery from the prior evening’s bath.

When she heard his voice slip into her ears up, taking over her brain, she began to put her book down. “Don’t,” he said softly. “Read to me.”

So she did. Thirty minutes passed by with sips of coffee and soft tones. Luke absolutely loved when she read to him - it was animated, but not like she was putting on a show. It was just her natural state. 

Once she reached the end of a chapter, she put down the book and finished off the last of her coffee. “Do you have more coffee downstairs? I need more.”

“Don’t I always make more than one cup for each of us?”

“Right. Dumb question.”

Instead of pulling on clothes for the day, she reached into his drawer and grabbed an oversized t-shirt. He loved seeing her in his clothes; she was his and he was hers. On the way down the stairs, his shirt rode just above the bottom curve of her ass, leaving it in his view. “That ass is mine!” He lifted her up and threw her over his shoulder, walking down the stairs as she playfully kicked to get out of his grasp - actually the last thing she wanted to do.

“I made banana pancakes,” he said, passing her a heated up plate of pancakes. “I can fry up some bacon if you want.”

“Do I ever say no to bacon?”

“That’s what I figured.”

Having a boyfriend that liked to cook was great for her, because she hated it. Occasionally, she would cook only because she wanted to make something for Luke, but she would never do it for herself. “You make the best pancakes.”

“It’s all about adding a little cinnamon into the pancake mix. Just a little.”

After they finished breakfast, neither of them could think of anything to do; they both had the weekend off. “How about we just watch movies on the couch?” Luke asked. “Be lazy.”

“How about we be naked and lazy?”

“Lazy, naked movie day?”

“Yes,” she hissed happily. 

She got a head start by lifting the shirt over her head and throwing it on the floor. With a quick kiss, she pushed Luke’s pants down his legs as well. “Naked, movies, couch, blanket.”

“What will we do for lunch? We don’t have a lot here. Should we go shopping?”

“On lazy movie day?” She laughed. “Absolutely not. We order pizza and one of us puts on a rob for a hot minute so we can grab the pizza from the delivery guy and not get arrested for public indecency.”

Luke snorted at the image of a delivery person’s mouth dropped open on the floor at the sight of his beautiful girlfriend in the buff. “That sounds good to me.”

“Which naked movie are we watching first?”

Y/N fell back into the couch in hysterics. “Are we calling them naked movies today?”

“Yup.”

“Then I vote for naked Sleepless in Seattle.”

“Again?”

“Yes, again.”

“Okay. I’ve seen it a billion times, but you being naked makes up for it. I have something to distract me.”

After he put in the movie, she reached up and grabbed his hand to pull him down next to her. “You always were an ass man.”

“With you, I’m an everything man.”


	3. Show Me

A revolving door of cases came through the Bureau doors, and Y/N had a project due on a time crunch so weeks went by before she and Luke were able to spend any time together again. 

When he walked in the door, she greeted him in nothing but a black silk chemise. “Wow.”

“You like?”

“More than a little.”

Leaning in, he pressed a kiss to her forehead, traveling down slowly and leaving kisses on her nose, her cheeks, the dips near her collarbones - everything. “I’ve missed you,” he said. “I had to take matters into my own hands a few times because I couldn’t come home.”

“Well now you have me. And I want you.”

His eyes darkened slightly at her words. “Do you?”

She nodded and rubbed her forehead against his, breathing in the scent of him she’d missed so much these past few weeks. “You too tired? I understand if you are.”

“I’m always awake for you. But I will be falling asleep right after.”

Grabbing her hand, he led her inside, giggles overtaking her frame. “I’m okay with that.”

As she crawled onto the bed, he could see that she wasn’t wearing anything underneath, her sex already glistening with want. “You’re already ready for me, aren’t you?”

“I am.”

“Show me.”

“W-What?”

Luke kissed her ankles as he removed a pillow from the head of the bed and passed it to her. “Here’s a pillow. Show me how you want to take me.”

Her body blushed the most beautiful shade of pink as she placed the pillow between her legs and began moving against it. Luke couldn’t help but be mesmerized as she rode the pillow like she rode him, moving gently up and down at first before increasing the pace of her movements. 

“Just like that.” He had come to lie face up on the bed, removing his clothes without looking as her movements entranced him. “You look so beautiful when you’re needy.”

A whimper fell from her lips and she hung her head against the mattress. “Show me how I make you feel-” She normally wasn’t demanding in that way with him, but she couldn’t help herself as a groan rolled its way through her. 

“Only if you move a little faster against that pillow.”

Nodding, she did what he wanted and reveled in the picture before her - Luke’s hand slowly stroking up and down his length.

“Let me ride you,” she whispered.

Luke bit back a groan and began moving his hand faster. “Not yet sweetheart. I’m getting too turned on watching you. Plus, I need a taste first.” For a few more minutes, he watched her desperation increase, before pulling the pillow slowly out from between her legs and replacing it with his head. “Keep moving just the way you are. Ride my mouth.”

A sharp moan rang out as she lowered her sex onto his tongue. Nothing could compete with the ferocity and deftness of his tongue. There was nothing like the way he devoured her. “Please, Luke, I need more.” 

Luke answered her call by wrapping his arms around her thighs and bringing her closer to his mouth until he was buried within her folds, tasting all of her sweetness as she rode him like she would ride his cock. He needed to do this more often; he more than enjoyed the view. And the sounds she began to make when she could no longer hold back? They were like music to his ears.

“Oh my god! Luke!”

She trembled above him, only anchored to the bed by his strong arms, but once he let go, she collapsed into the mattress. “I think I could ride your mouth all day,” she said, feeling more satisfied than she had in weeks. 

“Oh do you think so?” His smile grew wide. At some point, he was definitely going to test that theory. 

Immediately, she regretted that statement. Or did she? 

“But I won’t do that to you now.”

Luke pushed himself up off the bed and removed his pants, climbing back up behind her and sheathing himself inside her with a few swift movements. “So warm,” he breathed.

She grunted as he filled her, slipping her hand between her legs and rubbing her clit. 

“That’s it. Push back against me,” Luke groaned. “Take what you need.”

“Ohhhh fuckkkkkk.”

Y/N move back and forth on his length, clenching tightly around him. “I’m not going to last.”

“It’s okay.” He replaced her hand with his and caressed her sex until she was quaking in front of him. “Oh hell, Y/N. Come for me.”

She screamed out for him while simultaneously falling into the bed once again, giggling. “I’ve missed you these past few weeks. I don’t need sex to maintain a relationship, but dammit if it doesn’t kick ass.”

Luke pressed kisses up her spine as he laughed. “True story. I took tomorrow off. Have any ideas?”

She definitely had a few.


	4. New Tradition

Luke was truly an amazing man - a constant giver. Rarely did he take. 

That morning, as she woke up, her muscles relaxed and deliciously heavy, she glanced to her side and saw Luke. She tried to keep her vibrating laughter to herself, but it was hard. His face was smushed into the pillow, his hair was a mess, and he was sound asleep. 

She didn’t cook often - because she sucked at it, but she could manage pancakes or waffles, so she carefully lifted herself up off the bed, putting on one of Luke’s t-shirts before descending the stairs. Without any panties, she felt the breeze on her heated sex. Last night had been particularly amazing. 

Downstairs, she put on a pot of coffee and found a rhythm, spinning round and round as she put together some pancake mix and added chocolate chips. Considering, how rarely she cooked, she figured it would be a nice surprise.

What she didn’t know was that Luke had a surprise in store for her too. “Someone’s still wet from last night,” he said gruffly, his morning sleepiness still plaguing his voice as he wrapped his hands around the tops of her thighs.

“Is that so?” She giggled. The chocolate chips fell from her hand and into the batter, as Luke dropped to his knees behind her.

As he placed kisses on each curve of her ass, he inhaled her scent, heady and completely her. When his tongue pushed into her sex, she gasped, the smile immediately falling from her face as she focused on the intense pleasure he was giving her. His tongue ran over her folds, moving back and forth before hips lips pursed over her clit. “Oh fuckkkk…” She said, quivering against his relentless assault. 

While his tongue worked at her center, Luke used his free hand to stroke himself. He was so ready for her.

Standing up, her arousal still coating his beard, he pulled the t-shirt she wore up enough so he could enter her, gripping the counter with both hands and gently thrusting back and forth. Her soft moans fueled him, making him want more and yet to not change a thing. She was a limp mess against the counter, her head held in her own hands with Luke holding her from behind. Without his strong embrace, she would collapse to the floor - her legs like jelly. 

A loud groan escaped her as Luke’s hand reached around and began to massage her clit - first softer than a feather and then more intense. “Luke, oh my god…baby.” She reached back for him, her hands grasping onto his hair as he picked up the pace of his movements. He felt so good inside her she was unable to fully express it, the words and desperate sounds getting caught in her throat.

“Harder, baby. I want your cock.” 

Luke responded by pumping harder into her pussy, the feel of her walls clenching around him sending him over the edge, crying out into the curve of her spine. Seconds later, she followed suit and grasped tightly onto the counter to keep herself upright. “I was going to be the one to surprise you this morning,” she laughed.

“Well, I came down the stairs and I saw my shirt on you and you’re all half naked and this was just calling out to me,” he laughed as his hand skimmed her sex. “So I felt the need to surprise you.”

As his body pressed up flush against her, she started making their breakfast again. “Maybe on Sundays, we should just…be naked?” She said, running her hands behind her and down his chest into his loose-fitting, flannel pajama pants. “Windows closed, two naked people doing naked people things?”

“I think that’s something I could get behind.”

She turned around and kissed him before lifting her shirt over her head. “Did we just come up with a new tradition?”

“I think we did.”


End file.
